The Slytherin Chronicles
by Wolfeh
Summary: Rated for allot of stuff. The Slytherin Chronicles. Basically humor stuff involving the Slytherins, since they're so serious. Allot of breaking out in song randomly...Read and review.
1. The Dancing Slytherins

Hello...~_~ I am Wolfeh....I love Harry Potter, yet I've never made a fic about it. o_o So yeah. That brings me to here. Read on, my dear reader, and laugh until your side breaks... FLAMES ACCEPTED. Any review accepted. REVIEWS THAT HAVE ONLY ONE WORD ARE ACCEPTED. Please. Review when you finish reading. Onward with you.  
  
I present to you... The Slytherin Chronicles.  
  
(ps. I love Malfoy :3!)  
  
--The Slytherin Chronicles--  
  
--Chronicle One--  
  
--The Dancing Slytherins--  
  
--Dancing Queen, (c) Abba. Harry P. and everyone else, (c) J.K. Rowling--  
  
"The last match of the season! Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" boomed Lee Jordan's voice over the area.  
  
Applause filled the Quidditch field as the two teams flew out.  
  
Harry looked down at Madam Hooch as she let the Snitch loose. It flew around his head once, around Malfoy's and zoomed off. The Quaffle was thrown into the air, and the game began.  
  
Immediately, Malfoy turned and flew off towards the Gryffindor end. Harry, figuring he was just trying to trick him, began to fly slowly around the field, looking for anything tiny, shiny, and golden.  
  
After at least ten minutes, the scoreboard was tied, 70-70.  
  
Harry kept searching, but he didn't see the Snitch anywhere. It was a perfect day for Quidditch, he didn't understand why the thing was so hard to find. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, he ducked just as a Bludger flew past his head.  
  
"Where in the heck is it," Harry asked himself, turning in mid air.  
  
A glint of gold caught his eye, and apparantly Malfoy's as well. Both of them rocketed off towards the sky, where the Snitch was zipping back and forth. Harry started gaining speed, knowing he was going to get to it first. Then, a strange thing happened. The Snitch flew downwards, not only towards the ground, but in Malfoy's direction.  
  
Applause broke out loudly in the Slytherin crowd. Malfoy had caught the Snitch...  
  
Harry, shocked, started to fly down, but stopped mid air, as did all of the other Gryffindor players. The Slytherin team had landed and threw their brooms aside. The whole crowd was quiet, very quiet, at what they were seeing. Let's just say the Slytherin team was breakdancing...  
  
And well, at that. Harry, shocked even more, kept watching in horror. The Slytherins were singing something, and...like I said... breakdancing to it. Upon better hearing, Harry caught a few lyrics.  
  
"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life..Ooh ooh..See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen!"  
  
The Gryffindors were holding in their laughter, as was everyone in the stadium (including the Slytherins and the teachers). The Slytherin team began dancing even better. They were doing the Cha Cha Slide....  
  
"Friday night and the lights are low....Looking out for the place to go...Where they play the right music, getting in the swing..You come in to look for a king...Anybody could be that guy...Night is young and the music's high..With a bit of rock music, everything is fine...You're in the mood for a dance...And when you get the chance..."  
  
The Slytherin team broke out loudly in their song, while doing an Egyptian dance.  
  
"You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen...Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine..You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life..Ooh ooh...See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen!"  
  
Harry was about to fall off his broom from laughter. They were once again doing the Cha Cha Slide. Now, they stood straight and began swaying with their hands together, singing in low voices.  
  
"You're a teaser, you turn 'em on...Leave them burning and then you're gone...Looking out for another, anyone will do..You're in the mood for a dance....And when you get the chance..."  
  
They began doing the Robot.  
  
"You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen..."  
  
The Cha Cha Slide.  
  
"Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine! Oh yeah..."  
  
Breakdancing on their hands.  
  
"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life...Oooh ooh.."  
  
Now they were swaying.  
  
"See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen..."  
  
Harry, with the Gryffindor team, began landing slowly, trying not to laugh, although they were failing. The crowd in the stands, after being quiet for a long time, began clapping and cheering. Even the TEACHERS were cheering. The Slytherins bowed and disappeared into their locker room.  
  
Afterwards, in the Great Hall...  
  
"Oh man... You realize how messed up that was?" Ron said, shaking his head, laughing a bit. "I wonder what song they sang?"  
  
"Dancing Queen by ABBA,"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy behind them. "It's an American Muggle song." Malfoy slowly walked to the Slytherin table.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron and Harry. "What's more strange? Malfoy singing a Muggle song with the Slytherin team, or the fact that he was wearing a shirt that says 'Normal People Scare Me'?" 


	2. Double Potions Was Never So Fun

--The Slytherin Chronicles--  
  
--Chronicle Two--  
  
--Double Potions Was Never So Fun--  
  
"Double Potions. An hour with Snape. I hate whoever put today together," said Ron grumpily as he looked at the schedule for that day. "Look on the bright side, no Potions tomorrow." Hermione said, smiling slightly. Ron sighed and nodded. Harry looked at his watch. "Uh, we better go NOW, otherwise we'll be late," said Harry, nodding to the time. The three of them bolted down to the dungeons.  
  
After many bumps and trips later...  
  
As they entered, something mumbled "Gotta catch 'em all!" by their feet.  
  
"Just on time..." came Snape's voice from the far end of the room. Harry, ready to glare, looked up towards the voice. "Uh-AAH?!!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were staring at Snape with their eyes wide.  
  
He was wearing a white T-shirt with a group of Pokemon characters on it, holding a Charmander plushie, wearing a Pikachu-and-Ash watch, and a hat just like Ash's.  
  
Harry glanced to the Slytherin places in the room. Every single Slytherin was wide eyed and stock still. He glanced around at the Gryffindors. They were just as shocked. Snape smiled and dusted away a very detailed chalk picture of Blastoise.  
  
"We will learn how to draw a Charizard. You will list everything on the board... The instructions" --He swung his wand, instructions and pictures of how to draw a Charizard, and its attacks and stuff like that appeared on the board-- "are on the board. Begin now."  
  
Hermione slowly sat down at a table with Harry and Ron. "Has he lost his marbles or what?" Harry asked, staring at Hermione. Ron shook his head, smiling. "Let's just enjoy the fact that we don't have to do Potions, and that we get to draw and doodle.."  
  
"Fifty points to the best drawn Charizard," said Snape from his desk. He picked up a Charmander plushie and began writing or drawing.  
  
"Okay...I think I can do this," said Hermione, picking up her quill. She began writing, looking up at the board every so often. Harry pulled out a few quills and started writing as well, still wondering what the heck made Snape go all out with Pokemon stuff.  
  
About twelve minutes later...  
  
Harry looked as his Charizard drawing. It looked kind of rough... He glanced to Ron's. His was well drawn. Harry glanced over to Hermione's. Her's looked almost real, because it was so well done.  
  
Snape, Charmander plushie in hand, walked around the class. His last stop was in front of Hermione. "Fifty points to Gryffindor," He said, beaming at Hermione. Hermione gulped, and nodded. Snape looked around. "CLASS DISMISSED! You have no homework for a month, and you all get a Charizard plushie!"  
  
Charizard plushies appeared in front of everyone.  
  
As Harry, Hermione, and Ron left the classroom, Malfoy and a few Slytherins came up behind them. Harry stopped Hermione and Ron as he heard music coming from behind them. They turned.  
  
"I wanna be the very best! NO ONE EVER WAS!"  
  
Snape was rap-dancing as he sung.  
  
"TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST! TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUUUUUSEEEE! DUN NA NA!!"  
  
Malfoy and his buddies began singing with Snape...  
  
"I WILL TRAVEL ACROSS THE LAND! SEARCHING FAR AND WIIIIIDE, EACH POKEMON TO UNDERSTAND THE POWER THAT'S INSIDE!"  
  
Everyone began breakdancing (EVERYONE. Gryffindors and Slytherins and Snape.)  
  
"POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH 'EM! IT'S YOU AND MEEEEE! I KNOW IT'S OUR DESTINY!! POKEMON! OHHHHH YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND" --Malfoy and Harry glared-- "IN A WORLD WE MUST DEFEEEEEENNNNDDDD! POKEMON!"  
  
The lot of them began swaying.  
  
"A heart so trueeeeeee, our courage will pull us through! You teach me and I'll teach you! Po-ke-monnnnn..."  
  
They burst out breakdancing.  
  
"GOTTA CATCH 'EM! GOTTA CATCH 'EM! GOTA CATCH 'EM AAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL! POKEMON!"  
  
They stopped dancing immediately, all in their last dance pose.  
  
The Slytherins, Snape, and the Gryffindors disappeared upstairs. Only Malfoy, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were left standing.  
  
"You know.. Someday, we'll look back on this," said Malfoy, "laugh nervously and change the subject."  
  
With a few nods of agreement, the four headed upstairs. 


End file.
